Los 5 grandes en Hogwarts
by Sirius Ockham
Summary: Los destinos de 5 personas similares pero a la vez muy diferentes se ven enlazados por un mal común que se ha extendido a través de los tiempos


**Año: 967**

**Lugar: Berk, Archipiélago bárbaro **

En una isla que se encuentra a 12 días al norte del calvario y algunos grados al sur de muere de frío, ubicado encima del meridiano de la tristeza, en esta isla se encontraba un pueblo que ha estado ahí por 7 generaciones; un amplio conjunto de casas de madera con arquitecturas de las mismas criaturas que los asediaban, en el centro de todo un gran salón tallado directamente en una montaña; con una encantadora vista al mar, el único problema, eran las personas, Berk como se le conocía a esta parte del archipiélago, estaba habitado por vikingos como el resto del mismo; pero gracias al asedio de criaturas que en otras tierras se considerarían leyendas; se convirtió en una tierra de "mata o muere" y en consecuencia las personas aquí eran duras e insípidas, pero la mayor característica de esta gente son sus "problemas de terquedad".

Y justamente en una parte de ese pueblo se estaban demostrando los rasgos anteriormente mencionados contra una persona que se podría considerar "diferente" a todas las otras que habitaban esta isla. Este niño de apenas 10 años y medio; de una complexión mucho menos robusta o en otras palabras redonda que los otros vikingos, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, junto a unos ojos verde bosque; que brillaban con una curiosidad insaciable y con algunas pecas salpicando su rostro, el nombre de este escuálido niño era Hipo Horrendus Haddock lll el futuro jefe de Berk, hijo de Estoico El Vasto actual jefe de Berk y en este momento se encontraba … siendo golpeado por otros niños más "vikingos".

En este momento me encontraba molesto, molesto porque todas estas personas simplemente me golpearan por ser diferente a ellos, claro que ser hijo del jefe ayudaría mucho con la situación me quedo pensando sarcásticamente mientras estos otros niños que en opinión del resto del pueblo son más "vikingos" que el escuálido "Hipo el inútil" siempre que iba por el pueblo los aldeanos me miraban con una cara decepción, como si les hubieran puesto poca carne en su sandwich, por supuesto una de las mayores causas fue por mis proyectos hechos en la herrería del pueblo, donde trabajo desde que era más pequeño a la edad de 6 años con mi mentor; un zoquete sarcástico de manos intercambiables llamado Bocón, mi padre me había asignado este trabajo con la esperanza de que desarrollara músculo, cosa que se ve a simple vista que no salió muy bien.

Mientras estaba sumido en mis pensamientos mi grupo de atormentadores seguía lanzando golpe tras golpe, este grupo se conformaba por Snotlout Jorgenson (Nombre original de Patan para hispanohablantes) mi por desgracia Primo, Tuffnut Thorston (Lo anteriormente dicho para Patan pero con Brutacio) uno de los 2 gemelos bromistas de Berk y fiel seguidor de Snotlout, sólo que está vez como muchas antes; no está acompañado de su hermana Ruffnut y por último un niño llamado Einar Haraldsen (1) hijo de Harald; un criador de yaks de pueblo…

-Vamos, levántate espina de pescad, demuestra que eres un vikingo pronunció Snotlout antes de dar una patada en mi abdomen que me dejó sin aire por unos instantes.

-¿Qué no ves que no es un vikingo real Snotlout? Le pregunto Einar.

-Obviamente no lo es, ¡mira esos brazos! Agregó Tuffnut a lo que se podría llamar conversación.

Ni siquiera se porque me llamaban "espina de pescado" por lo menos Tuffnut y Einar tienen un cuerpo un poco o más robusto que el mío.

-En eso tienes razón Tuffnut, no va a ser sorpresa que mi tío le quite su derecho a la jefatura por no ser adecuado, dijo Snotlout al mismo tiempo que se me helaba la sangre ante este descubrimiento.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Snotlout? Tuffnut hizo la pregunta que yo quería hacer si no estuviera hecho un ovillo lloroso en el suelo.

-Escuche a mi padre hablar con el jefe, dice que no tiene ningún avance ni potencial; "con esos brazos y todos los problemas que causa no podrá defender al pueblo de los dragones" Snotlout terminó con esa imitación burlona de mi padre.

La verdad parte de esa afirmación era cierta, además de sus inventos muchas cosas raras ocurrían cerca de Hipo, como la vez en que su padre se quejó de un trabajo insatisfactorio en la forja; al haber reparado mal una espada en su primer semana de trabajo y a la mañana siguiente el resto de las armas en la forja habían se habían transformado en pedazos de madera vieja y frágil, o como cuando de alguna manera el cabello de Snotlout se volvió de un color verde muy repulsivo mientras se burlaba de Hipo, pero eso no tuvo ningún consuelo para el niño.

-Si que bueno que su madre no está aquí para ver su fracaso de hijo, Einar puso el último clavo de mi miseria.

En ese momento sentí una sensación que había sentido pocas veces antes, pero ahora no me importaba, estaba triste y enojado con estos tres, tan sólo quisiera que se fueran muy lejos de mi.

Justo después de ese pensamiento me di cuenta que los golpes de mi molesto Primo habían parado, me levante y me di cuenta que me encontraba solo en esa parte del pueblo.

Aún triste por las palabras y desconociendo el paradero de los otros niños Hipo se fue solo a casa.

Lo que Hipo no sabía es que el junto a otras cuatro personas similares y distintas a la vez tenían un destino cruzado, o que una semana más tarde recibiría una carta muy especial que iniciarían una serie de sucesos que jamas imagino, o que Snotlout, Einar y Tuffnut terminaron colgando de la casa de Gothi encima del gran salón, cosa que lo metería en problemas más tarde, obviamente el no sabía nada de lo que sucedió o sucedería que cambiaría su mundo de muchas maneras.

**-Lo siento si es un capítulo muy raro pero es mi primera vez escribiendo así que les agradecería un poco de paciencia con mi forma de escribir y mi narrativa.**

**-He estado pensando esta historia por un tiempo y espero que les guste, por el momento voy a contar un poco de la vida de cada personaje principal antes de llegar a Hogwarts.**

**-Con respecto a mi OC se basa en que no creo que en todo Berk sólo haya otras 5 personas del grupo de edad de Hipo.**

**-Terminando se aprecian los comentarios y las críticas constructivas para mejorar este fic. **


End file.
